


Retourner en arrière

by malurette



Category: Gandahar - Jean-Pierre Andrevon
Genre: Bad Ending, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Time Travel, book-verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Sylvin a sauvé Gandahar, oui mais, si personne ne sait de quelle menace, pourquoi le fêterait-on en héros…
Relationships: Sylvin/Airelle
Kudos: 1





	Retourner en arrière

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Retourner en arrière et revenir en héros  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Les Hommes-Machines contre Gandahar, book-verse  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sylvin/Airelle  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jean-Pierre Andrevon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il regrette juste un peu d’avoir commencé par les blairelles… »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un >Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du livre  
>  **Avertissement :** diffère légèrement du film, sur un détail que je trouve personnellement crucial  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Airelle l’attend, se dit Syl. Gandahar est sauvée, les hommes-machines se sont effacé et c’est comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé. Lui seul en garde souvenir, et encore, il compte bien finir par l’oublier… dans les bras de sa belle.

Dans ce monde remis à neuf, Airelle ne sait pas encore qui il est, n’a aucune idée des aventures qu’il a vécues avec elle, mais il entend bien la retrouver et en nouer une nouvelle. Avec moins de danger, plus de plaisir.

Il se présente sûr de lui à son village. La Sulfide du premier jour le reçoit bien froidement…


End file.
